1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn producing apparatus for producing yarn from fibers while causing the fibers to run.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a yarn producing apparatus as described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-65339. FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-65339 illustrates a ring-type spinning apparatus that twists carbon nanotube fibers and produces carbon nanotube yarn while winding the carbon nanotube yarn.
Carbon nanotube fibers are fibers having a relatively low load-bearing value and a relatively small mass. When the apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-65339 is applied to such carbon nanotube fibers, the traveler for yarn guide disposed on the ring fails to be rotated appropriately, and, as a result, the produced yarn may not have sufficient performance.